The present disclosure relates to semiconductor memory devices and methods of forming the same, and, more particularly, to nonvolatile memory devices with a floating gate and methods of forming the same.
Non-volatile semiconductor memory devices generally retain their stored data even when their outside power supplies are interrupted. A flash memory device with a floating gate is a typical example of a nonvolatile memory device. A flash memory device is typically a highly integrated device, which may include a combination of advantages, such as those provided in an erasable programmable read-only memory (EPROM) and an electrically erasable programmable read only memory (EEPROM). A flash memory device may be classified as a NOR flash memory or a NAND flash memory. A flash memory device may store data of logic “0” or logic “1” by injecting or discharging charges into or from the floating gate.